


ski trip!

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Skiing, rip maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: maki isn't so sure about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt from a ndrv3 author discord server! if u write for ndrv3 i urge u to join it, everyone's rlly supportive and great!
> 
> https://discord.gg/rb4Jy

“No.”

 

Maki stared down the hill, at the sheer steepness of it, and it was narrow to boot. It was a wonder anyone could ski down this, much less a beginner. She watched in horror as person after person flew off the ledge;  _ cliff _ ; and somehow, didn’t break their necks.

 

“No no no. Definitely not.”

 

Angie clapped her on the back, almost making Maki tip over, giving her a damn near panic attack. “Come on, Maki, it’ll be fun!” She reasoned, eyes roaming over the mountain. “The snow is beautiful today; a sure sign Kami-sama wants us to ski!”

 

Angie’s words, as illogical as they were, urged Maki to convince herself.  _ It’s not.. that bad, _ she thought to herself, even as when she looked over she almost threw up. “Angie, are you sure this is legal?”

 

Angie shrugged. “How should I know?”

 

_ Great. _

 

“F-Fine,” Maki stuttered out, immediately regretful. “But, uh, you’ll stay with me the whole time, right?”

 

Angie smirked and made a peace sign. “Of course, Maki! Angie would never abandon you, just as Kami-sama will never abandon Angie!”

  
Maki felt her heart melting; a good thing, too, because it was about to be buried in about 10 feet of snow.

**Author's Note:**

> as with most of my fics this was written in way too short of a time 
> 
> im sorry 
> 
> i love harunaga (?? idk ship name)


End file.
